Master and Maid
by Sempai-Hates-You
Summary: Crona is 21 in college and has a new apartment. He is in the need of money so he goes out on the quest for employment. He chooses a certain job and new experiences happen to him. Lame Summary. Yaoi. M for later chapters. People reading my story and comment are greatly appreciated.
1. The Job

This fanfiction takes place in where its a normal world without kishins, human weapons and meisters. They still live in a city named Death City and it has the gothic theme, the school is the same too.

Warnings: sex and language that is all.

Thank you for readng my story, sorry if its short on details or some events occur rapidly with little to no detail. :3

Chapter 1

A shy young adult named Crona had timidly stepped out of his apartment building. Greeted by the warm rays of sunlight to his pale face, he squinted his greyish blue eyes. 'Today I get a job, huh?' Crona looked at the job listings he circled. The assistant for taking care of the pets at the local pet shop was an option.. There is the other option of being a store clerk. 'Oh, this assistant for the library seems better than the others, where its quiet and peaceful..' He smiled at the thought of such serenity at a working enviroment. The pink haired male, Crona, began making his way towards the library in the ad.

Before he stepped inside the building he looked over the job listings once more to make sure he postively wants the work of a assistant librarian. '.. Theres a job fOR A MAID?!' He was bewildered at the thought of someone putting up an ad for a private house maid. 'So, theres someone that wealthy in the city.. and they're paying a hundred dollars an hour?!' Even more shocked, but he couldn't help thinking that he needed that job. It did say "Males prefered." He shook the thought out of his head and walked through the heavy doors of the library.

The smell of books, dusty, new, old had greeted the 21 year old. He walked up to the librarian at the check out stand. "H-hi, I'm here for the job in the a-ad.." He blushed as he stammered out the sentence. 'God, why can't I be more assertive and less shy, sometimes it gets in the way..'

The librarian smiled, she was blond with brown eyes and a eyepatch on her left eye. "Well, please fill out this form and take a seat anywhere, 'kay?" She handed him the application papers and watched the pink haired boy go take a seat at one of the many tables in the library. She continued on with her work, checking books in and out.

'Huh, this application isn't as hard as I was expecting..' Crona finished the application by writing his signature. 'Finished.' He got up and walked to the blond lady. "Ah, I- I'm done with the forms..." She took the papers and quickly looked them over.

"Well, Crona, your first day starts tomorrow, congratulations! I'm looking forward to working with you!" She smiled at him giving him a packet that contained the employee rules for the library.

Crona's face grew bright as he took the packet from her hands. "Thank you so much! I look forward to working with you... a- ah..." He tried to look for her name badge.

"Oh, you can call me Marie." She replied cheerfully.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Miss Marie!" He then turned toward the doors and ran out, smiling at the thought that he has gotten his first job. 'But.. will I make enough money...? It kind of seems like volunteer work rather than an actual job... I work for five hours a day five days a week and I would only make about two hundred a month, would that be enough...? Of course not!' He looked at the job listings again. 'A- ah, the maid... work... I wonder...'

He doesn't know how or why he arrived at such a place. Crona was standing in front of a gothic theme style mansion. 'Woah, its so huge! I wonder who lives in there? How old is he? Wait.. why am I here...?' Crona stared off into space for a while. ' Oh, thats right, I need the money.. I was an un- adopted orphan so.. ' He timidly walked up to the huge doors and rang the door bell. The sound was a beautiful tune. "Who is it?"

The pink haired boy was in shock. 'Such a pretty voice... Ah! I need to reply!'

"U- um, I am here for the maid employment..."


	2. Meeting the Master

**_Sorry for not updating in quite a while. Busy with school and stuff. ( ﾉД`)_**

**_Anyway, sorry for the short chapters, too..._**

**_And the slight cliffhangers..._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving reviews! (°´ ˘ `°)/ _**

"Ah, welcome, please come in, the door is open."

Crona hesitantly opened the door, it _was _ unlocked. He walked inside and looked around expectantly. He saw no one was around, ' I guess I'll just take off my shoes and wait for his arrival..' He gently took off his shoes and set them next to the other shoes that were near the door.

He then walked through the short corridor into the common room. Everything was oddly symmetrical. He took a seat on the large couch and waited patiently.

He heard footsteps and turned toward them. He saw a young man with porceline skin and bright sun colored eyes. His hair was a short length, stopping just below his ears. His hair was black, but had three white stripes running half was around his head. 'He is so beautiful..'

"Hello, my name is Kid Sinigami, but since you are now working for me please, call me Master Kid." The master said that sentence with such confidence, Crona couldn't help but stare agape at the man. "And your name is?"

Crona flustered, 'I can't believe I was staring, oh my gosh, and he noticed!' He started panicking, "A- ah, oh, my name is.. Crona Gorgon.. " The pink one blushed and averted his eyes away from the staring kid. 'Gosh, I hate my mother's last name, I should change it. I bet it sounds weird. Oh god, is he starting! Augh! I don't know how to deal with this at all!'

Kid gently smiled at the flustered boy. He held his hand out towards him, "Come, let me give you a tour of my home and show you to your new room." Crona gently put his hand in Kid's, not holding or grasping onto, just layed his hand in his.

Kid grasped Crona's hand when he didn't feel the pressure of hand holding. 'Oh gosh, we're holding hands, I don't know what to do! He's so pretty!' He felt himself being tugged at by the hand, he quickly got up from the comfortable couch. "Oh! A.. ah, my new room? What do you mean? I live here now?"

The Master gave a small chuckle, "Why of course! You're a maid now and have to tend to my needs everyday." He said it with such a husky tone that sent Crona fifty shades of red. ' I live here now?!'

"So.. I live here now correct? Would I have to bring my clothes, belongings and move out of my apartment?" The smaller man said it with such worry. It kind of made Kid feel bad.

"Ah, I'm not forcing you of course! I mean its your decision, I just thought it would be less of a hassle to live with me. If you quit or get fired, which you won't 'cause you're so adorable, I will help you find a new place to live!" Kid panicked, not wanting to the scare the pink haired man away.

'Did he just call me adorable...?!'


	3. The tour

"O- oh, its okay. I'll live here then. Please, shall we continue the tour?" Crona evaded the questionable 'adorable' and blushed furiously trying to not make things awkward.

**_Such short chapters, I`m so very sorry. (/´Д｀_****_)/_**

**_Maybe I'll do a real long chapter someday in this fan fiction..._**

"Ah, yes. F- follow me." Kid stuttered, abruptly turning around heading for the dining room. "This is the dining room, here as a maid you will be setting up the table and cleaning, as a guest.. or room-mate, you will use it as you see fit." He gestured toward the long table was many chairs, the room symmetrical as all the others. "Come now, we must finish the tour so I can show you the room.

As they reached the last room before going to Crona's new one Crona saw that there were huge wooden doors leading into the room he will soon see. "This is the library." The Master said as he pushed open the heavy doors open. The smell of dust and books filled their nostrils. Crona became excited as he saw the large book shelves with various genres of books and thousands of books to choose from.

Kid saw the wonderous face on Crona and smiled at him, "Is this going to be your favorite room now," He asked, "Besides mine..?" He added that part slyly, smirking at his accomplishment of making the adorable blushing face appear before his golden eyes.

"O-oh.."


End file.
